


It's Okay (For Now)

by JokerAce



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is just an upd8 fic because cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerAce/pseuds/JokerAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are finally happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay (For Now)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fic about the upd8 because I just had to write something. Enjoy~

It had been a long time since you'd felt so genuinely happy. It felt like a weight had been lifted from your shoulders and you were pretty sure you had John to thank for that. 

Ever since he'd shown up unexpectedly on the meteor and knocked Vriska out, everything was going...well, perfectly.

Vriska had somehow managed to keep Gamzee under some weird sort of submission (better than you ever could), Terezi was happier than you'd seen her in a long time and Kanaya even seemed to be happier than before. So yeah. You really were greatful for whatever the hell John did to get things to be this good.

But, there was one thing you were maybe more grateful for than the rest.

In fact, who were you kidding? _Infinitely_ more grateful. You never even considered the possibility that you might find any sort quadrant again and especially not after everything that had happened, yet here you were. Sitting on the sofa watching some shitty movie with your matesprit.

It felt so surreal. That you could be allowed to be so happy after all the misery you'd caused, that any of you could be allowed to be so happy after everything that had happened. It had been about a year now and you'd spent that time pretty much exclusively pissing around with Dave and the Mayor. You weren't even sure how you exactly came to be in this relationship but you definitely weren't complaining. Especially not right now.

His head is resting on your leg and you glance down, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest for a moment before looking back up at the screen. You aren't entirely sure whether or not he is asleep but you wouldn't mind either way. It's nice just to feel wanted. To feel as though somebody likes being in your prescence as much as you like being in theirs. You glance down again, unsure whether or not to do anything, but then you think 'fuck it' and place your arm around his shoulders. This is how it should be. You smile and look back up at the screen with a soft sigh. 

Your name is Karkat Vantas and life is good.


End file.
